


Fashion Statement

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Prompt: Shopping for new fall attire.Or: Chloe takes Beca shopping.





	Fashion Statement

"No, Chlo, I'm not wearing that." Beca Mitchell added some power to her statement by crossing her arms and leaning back against the pillar in the small boutique-style clothing store Chloe had dragged her to. Why she had agreed to come along, she had no clue. Why she had then agreed to also buy some new fall clothes for herself was an even bigger mystery. 

"Oh, come on, Becks, you'd look so pretty!" Chloe Beale was holding up a frilly red blouse, covered in tiny autumn leaves. "And we'd match!" She showed Beca a dress in the same pattern. Just as Beca was going to protest again, Chloe pouted.

_ Oh, right. _ That was the answer to all of her earlier questions: Chloe could make her do...truly anything. But this time, she was going to be strong. Beca did not wear frilly blouses. She wore jeans and black, and maybe some plaid shirts every now and again. 

"No."

"Please?" 

Those big eyes had to be registered weapons, because Beca might as well have been held at gunpoint. Chloe's lip started quivering. Approaching the rack, Beca grabbed a scarf from the same collection.

"How about this one; then we'll still match?" Chloe squealed. Beca sighed. "You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?"

"And it worked!" Winking, Chloe moved to the next section. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Beca replied, unable to suppress a smile. She was  _ so _ smitten. And she didn't mind a single second of it.

Even if it meant she had to buy and wear autumn-themed clothing.


End file.
